Changes
by MizzKat
Summary: What is to happen if Bella and her new coven happen to help a fellow vampire family in need and that family happens to be the very one that left her in the start of it all?
1. Chapter 1

FIRST THING

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS, SUCH AS THE CULLEN FAMILY, BELLA, ECT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN SOME OF THE OTHERS.

DESCRIPSTION: I have decided to continue on from when Edward leaves in New Moon. Bella is changed, not only that her personality is a little stranger. What is to happen if her new coven happens to help a fellow vampire family in need? Also what if that family happens to be the one that left Bella to fend for herself. By the way, I am still deciding if this is a Bella and Edward or Bella and Jasper.

CHAPTER 1

Life can be so cold sometimes. What you believe to one thing changes to something completely different. Like my love for Edward. He was my main focus. Everything I did I did for him. I thought we were forever and that nothing could break us. But when he left me I realized everything he ever told me was a lie. He never truly loved me, but I always knew that. How can someone so perfect love someone so ordinary as me? He was right when he said he was a good liar.

What was once love, though, changed to anger. How could he leave me? He say it to "save" me but good that did. His mistake caused so many things to occur. I blame him for everything and I will forever keep blaming him.

Did I forget to mention my name is Bella Swan, and I am a vampire?

When Edward left my world came crashing down. I became so depressed that soon Charlie couldn't tell who I was anymore. I saw him suffering with me and it was making things worse. How could I let my father suffer like me? Since I was 18 I decided to do the unthinkable, I left. I packed the little I had and left. I wrote a letter telling my father I couldn't stand to see him sad because of me, so I had to leave and although me leaving my hurt him I would keep in contact threw letters.

Once I was gone I traveled for a couple of months. I kept true to my word and wrote my father a letter once a week. I stopped in a small town in Texas and started to make a life. Things were smother by that time and saying the Cullen's names didn't hurt me as much anymore.

One day, after living there for a month, I was walking home from work. It was late and dark and no one was out. I felt as if I was being followed. It was more then being followed it was more like being hunted. Fear over came me and I began to fun. Being stupid and not really thinking I ran to the outskirts of town. I tripped over a rock and fell flat on my face. Before I had time to blink he was over me. Strangely huge but had to much gracefulness. His eyes were a vicious red. The type of red that would haunt your dreams. No small talk exchanged, he just bit me. It burned as if there was fire in me. I could not react because he was so much stronger then me. I began to lose sight of what was occurring but I heard commotion. He was ripped off of me and a scuffle was occurring. My mind couldn't really focus on what was occurring because the burning had consumed me. It tortured me. A agonizing scream took my attention. Voices were low but harsh,

"What do we do with her?" a small voice answered.

"She will turn soon," a voice from the distance said.

"Look at her, she seems familiar," a different voice said. One more masculine.

"That the girl. Bella. She was with that Cullen boy."

"Let's just get rid of her," the small voice snarled.

"The master would not like that," the masculine voice answered. "Lets take her with us."

The fire consumed me again. I felt every vein in my body being burned. I can't say how long it was because it felt like an eternity. But at one moment it was all over and my heart no longer thundered in my ear. I could open my eye's and move my hands but I was too scared to. wasn't I suppose to be dead?

"Wake up child," I voice said to me. After a second I finally did and realized I was in a room surrounded by faces.

"Ah your finally awake, child. How do you feel?"

I searched the room for the voice.

"Thirsty," I finally answered as my eye's landed on the person who spoke to me. "What happen to me?"

"We will get to that. First things first, you need to feed. By the way, my name is Anthony, and this is my coven."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow well I know I don't have many readers but I am sorry I haven't been updating. First my laptop had a Trojan and so on. But now I am back and ready to continue the story. I'm surprise I even had to reviews! Thank You and I hope I get more.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS, SUCH AS THE CULLEN FAMILY, BELLA, ECT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. I DO OWN SOME OF THE OTHERS.

Chapter 2

Its been years since I first met Anthony and I still live with him, 214 years to be exact. He welcomed me with open arms and said I could be part of his family. I really had no idea what I would do with the rest of my life, so I decided to join him. It was the best decision I have ever made.

The coven consists of 10 vampires, including me, making us one of the bigger covens in this world. Anthony and his wife Erica are considered the mother and father of our group. Anthony is a writer and publishes books by different aliases. Each of our homes had a library filled with books he had written. Erica loved flowers and so she owns a little shop in the towns we live in. They are both warm hearted and care for me a lot. They care for all of us.

Amelia and Jackson are the oldest of us "kids". They were lovers before they were turned. Amelia was already married, arranged by her parents and Jackson was a servant of the home. They were secret lovers and when they were offered the chance to be turned together, they jumped at it. To this day they still act like new lovers, always having that loving look in their faces. Natasha and Ricky are a whole different story. They never knew each other and met as vampires. They hated each other when they first met. But then that hate is what brought them together. Soon instead of giving each other hateful glances they stole loving stares. They realized how much they loved each other and came together as one. Jasmine and Anderson came out of no where. They were already together by the time they got to the family but no one truly knows their story. They rather not talk about it because it seems to bring up bad memories. Michael came to the coven 10 years before I did. He was changed by the love of his life but then she was killed. He roamed for years alone until he came across Anthony and was offered a place with the family. We aren't a couple but we do mess around. There is a love between us but it's a love not many understand. We care for each other but we aren't an item. We are there for each others needs and a shoulder to lean on when we need it.

Me I'm the unofficial leader of the coven. Me being the youngest really doesn't stand for much. They always said I seemed older or wiser for my age and so it is still that way. I am depended on to give advice and to make decisions. Of course Anthony and Erica are the parents but they seem to depend on me also. I understand sometimes why. I am the strongest vampire out of all of us. Yes you guessed it, I have abilities. I have the gift of a shield which allows me to protect my family from physical and mental attacks. I was also gifted with the ability to insert images in peoples minds. Having them see what I want them to see. I never use this on my family though, I can't make them suffer. Sometimes Michael asks me to show him what I am always thinking but I fear that it would be to much for him.

Our diet you ask? Its simple we are all animal blood drinkers. Yes the blood of a human is tempting but it doesn't call to us as much. Seeing the look on a humans face, the fear that they radiate is enough to make you not want to drink their blood.

Today was a normal day. We were at our new home getting ready for the new school year the following day. I know your questioning how can so many kids go to the same school and not have any questions asked. That is where my ability come sin. The story of adoption seems to always be the easiest and the most accepted. Natasha, Jasmine, Erica, and Amelia went to go hunting while they boys were downstairs playing video games. Anthony was in his office trying to write a new novel while I was with Michael. We laid on the floor, just staring out the ceiling to the mid afternoon sky, since our ceiling was made of glass. We did this often. Not talking but enjoying each others company. Sure sometimes words were exchanged but for the most part we laid peacefully still.

"I feel something is going to happen today," Michael said to me as he took a deep breath. It wasn't necessary but habits die hard.

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked closing my eyes.

"I don't know," he said sounding a little flustered. "Its going to be something though, and its going to change all our lives."

We laid there quietly as I let what he said sink into me. Suddenly he turned to me.

"You will never leave me right?" His faced seemed to distraught by the thought. I thought for a few before answering. I would lie but I was never one to hide the truth. The experience with the Cullen's truly made me more blunt.

"Everyone leaves, Michael." I finally answered. He didn't seemed satisfied with my answer.

"That doesn't mean anything Bells," That is what he calls me while I still let the rest of the family call me Bella. "You can't leave me. Best friends don't leave each other."

I thought about how mine left me.

"Well we wont always be there for each other, Michael. People always leave."

"Promise me Bells, you will never leave." he asked quietly.

"I cant promise that. I can't promise you anything."

"Why not?" He yelled as he stood up. "Why can't you promise me that?"

I got up in one fluid motion and headed for the door. "Michael we can't have this conversation."

I left the room quickly and headed downstairs. I needed some time away. Maybe a few hours. Michael wouldn't get the hint though he followed me down.

"Bells!" he yelled.

He grabbed my arm as we entered the room with the rest of the family. I stared at him. More like glared. Why couldn't he understand.

"Umm, Bella?" I finally heard Anthony say. "I want you to meet some people. The ladies came by them on their hunting trip."

I didn't turn my head. My eye's wouldn't leave Michaels.

"Umm, well, this is Bella and Michael," he said to the other people in the room.

I finally turned my head and saw the very people I hoped to never see again. There stood the Cullen family with one addition. I looked at each of their faces and saw shock written all across them. I glanced at Esme as she made a slow movement towards me. As if she wanted to hug me. Then I laid eye's on Edward and just stared. Its seemed like hours but it was only seconds.

"Yeah," I heard Natasha say. "She is our leader."

I looked away from them at that moment and then back to Michael. His eye's were pleading at me.

"Please, promise me," he whispered at me.

I looked at him for a minute and then pulled my arm away.

"People never stay," I said firmly. "So I promise nothing."

And then I was out the door. Running away from the whole conversation. Running away from Michael, my family and the one who abandoned me.

Running away for a few hours, because I can't ever seem to stay away for long. They needed me

I guess I should have promised Michael.


End file.
